ConsumeMexicano
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Teodora tiene la firme intención de empezar a consumir productos mexicanos. Adiós Starbooks, Hola café de Chiapas que sirven en la cafetería/panadería San Juan. Más o menos como un "Coffee Shop AU"
1. ConsumeMexicano

Advertencia: Contiene un sin número de mexicanismos.

* * *

Teodora entró a la pequeña panadería que recientemente se había convertido también en cafetería y se alegró al ver que la hora pico de la mañana estaba terminando. Era una de las súper mega ventajas de no tener clase la primera hora, ella siempre decía. Pobrecitos todos aquellos desafortunados que sí tenían, pero qué se le iba a hacer, no todos tenían su increíble suerte, solamente digna de ella.

Aprovechó el tiempo en el que ambos chicos detrás del mostrador atendían al último par de clientes que quedaban para mirar el pizarrón donde estaban anotadas todas las bebidas.

La verdad y lamentablemente, no había así, uf, que tú dijeras muchas opciones, pero pues ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Le echaban ganitas y Teodora estaba dispuesta a darles una oportunidad. No sólo porque era necesario apoyar la tan descuidada economía del país (Nada cool, eh,) si no además porque el local siempre estaba lleno, lo cual obvio significaba que debían de hacer buen café. Chance y hasta con ese tan sonado café de Chiapas, allá del pueblito donde los indígenas trabajaban muy duro la tierra. ¿Cómo podría ella no preferir el trabajo duro de su gente?

A decir verdad, tenía muchas ganas de probarlo, y no sólo para poder tomarle una foto y subirla a Facebook, Twitter e Instagram con el hashtag "Consume Mexicano", si no porque, bueno, obvio Teodora era del equipo "Mexicanos unidos jamás serán vencidos" y estaba emocionadísima por comenzar a consumir principalmente productos nacionales.

Cuando finalmente los últimos clientes se alejaron con su café y un pan de dulce, Teodora se acercó al mostrador donde los chicos que eran probablemente hermanos por su parecido, estaban listos por fin para atenderla.

— Oye, ¿y sí tienes café de Chiapas verdad? — le preguntó al que tenía más cerca, que era probablemente el más joven de los dos. Tenía que asegurarse. — O de la sierra Oaxaqueña, o de algún pueblito así, ya sabes. Lo que quiero es que el café sea así de México, nada de cafés internacionales. O sea, no es que no me gusten, claro que sí, pero estoy tratando de "consumir mexicano",— explicó haciendo comillas con los dedos en el aire — ¿me entiendes, no?

La pregunta se quedó flotando un momento en el aire en un confundido silencio por parte de los dos chicos hasta que el mayor trompeteó una risa, tratando de aguantársela y cubriéndose la boca con un puño, declaró:

— Toda tuya, hermanito. — Se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba con la cocina y desapareció tras ella diciendo — Yo iré a checar las conchas que metió la nana Dionisia al horno.

Leo, por su parte, se aguantó el suspiro. Desvió la vista de su hermano Nando para regresarla a la chica pelirroja que tenía toda la pinta de haber salido directamente de una serie americana ubicada en Beberly Hills, con el celular y la cartera de marca en la mano, y se aguantó el suspiro. Lo último que le faltaba era una fresa sangrona a la que se le había perdido el Starbooks para concluir el ajetreo de la mañana.

— Pues sí… — comenzó él, inseguro de si era la respuesta que ella esperaba — Sí tenemos de ambos, ¿te sirvo uno?

La sonrisa de la muchacha pareció brillar todavía más con su respuesta y exclamó emocionada,

— Ay, sí. ¿De cuál me recomiendas? Así que tú digas, éste está más rico. Pero que no esté tan dulce, ¿eh? Es que también me quiero llevar un pan, — añadió echándole un ojo a los que tenían en exhibición.

— Eh, pues el del Soconusco está muy bueno.

Teodora parpadeó en su dirección.

— ¿Del qué?

Leo trató de no rodar los ojos.

— El del Soconusco, en donde se produce en Chiapas.

— Ah, bueno, — dijo Teodora recuperando su sonrisa — Entonces ése.

Leo estaba tecleando el pedido en la caja registradora cuando ella lo interrumpió.

— Ay, pero que sea en latte, ¿sí? — preguntó con su voz de fresa buena onda — ¿y tienes leche deslactosada light? Es que creo que me dio una intolerancia por comer un queso medio raro de unas enmoladas la semana pasada en una fiesta que dio una tía, pero pues obvio no le podía hacer la grosería de no comérmelas y bueno, ahora como que prefiero si la leche es deslactosada.

Leo quería decirle que uno no desarrolla ese tipo de intolerancias por atascarse de queso una vez, pero se abstuvo. No tenía ni idea de cuántas palabras por segundo era capaz de decir esta chica, pero de seguro eran un chorro.

— Tenemos leche deslactosada, pero no es light, — le dijo. Y porque de seguro le sopló en la oreja el demonio, algo se apoderó de él y añadió — Tampoco servimos lattes, sólo café de olla.

La chica, que ya rebuscaba en su cartera por el dinero para pagar, se detuvo en seco. Lo miró confundida y luego a las cafeteras y otras máquinas de café que tenían para preparar los lattes y expresos detrás de él.

— ¿Se les descompuso la máquina? — preguntó casi alarmada.

Leo no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

— No, lo siento. Era un chiste.

Teodora sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo despacio. No estaba acostumbrada a que el servicio se pasara de chistosito, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar sólo porque como que estaba guapito.

— ¿Y la leche?

Leo se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la compostura.

— De ésa sí no hay light.

Teodora suspiró.

— Bueno, ya qué. — Luego recordó otra cosa. — ¿Pero sí le puedes poner mi nombre al vaso, verdad? Ya sé que no hay nadie más, pero o sea, para que la foto se vea bonita.

Cómo no, pensó Leo. Claro que lo que quería era tomarle foto.

— Sí, le puedo poner tu nombre — dijo, tratando de que no se le notara en la voz el sarcasmo. — ¿De qué tamaño?

— Grande, obvi. No tienes una idea de lo _tediooooooosas_ que son las clases del profe Andrés, desvaría un chorro y luego no me puedo quedar despierta. Pero pues el señor ya es grande, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ya está viejito, y la verdad yo necesito toda la cafeína necesaria para no dormirme.

Leo terminó de teclear la orden en la caja registradora pensando que ella no tenía derecho a quejarse de los desvaríos de otros cuando le cayó el dato que acababa de darle la chica. Levantó la vista para mirarla arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Tú también tienes clases con Don Andrés?

— ¿El que se parece como que al Quijote y da clases de historia? ¡sí!

Leo se sintió de repente avergonzado cuando ella lo barrió rápidamente con la mirada, como si evaluara si era digno de tomar las mismas clases que ella. Ella pareció que iba a agregar algo más, pero Leo la interrumpió tomando un vaso del mostrador y sacando rápidamente el plumón que traía en el delantal.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó.

Ella pareció que iba a ofenderse por el abrupto cambio de tema cuando pareció que tuvo una idea y sonrió con malicia.

— Mi nombre es Teodora Vicenta De La Purísima Concepción De La Inmaculada Trinidad Villavicencio, duquesa de Oraverás, marquesa del Jujuy y niña de la condesa, — concluyó muy satisfecha de sí misma.

— ¿Qu…? ¿Cómo? — no pudo evitar tartamudear él.

Esta vez fue ella la que se rió.

— Teodora, — respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto displicente de la mano — Teodora basta.

Su celular pitó y ella lo desbloqueó con una mano, fijando la vista en la pantalla. No la levantó ni siquiera cuando pagó el café y un gasnate de cajeta. Leo le dijo que lo podía agarrar de los exhibidores y le dio una bolsita de papel. Luego se entretuvo preparando el café, sintiéndose despachado. Cuando se giró para tomar una tapa para el vaso, la vio tomándose una selfie con los panes de fondo. Le volvió a dar la espalda y rodó los ojos.

Teodora, por su parte, tecleó rápidamente un "Valórala, eh, que casi me atrapa, y eso hubiera sido un súper mega oso," antes de anexarle la foto que le había tomado al barista, todo porque Xóchitl se la había pedido cuando ella se lo mencionó. La doble palomita azul le indicó a Teodora que su amiga ya había visto le mensaje, pero como se tardó en contestar y a ella jamás la dejaban en "visto" insistió: "Mejor ya dime si lo has visto en la escuela antes". Xóchitl finalmente respondió pero ignoró su pregunta, optando mejor por un "pregúntale su nombre".

Teodora bufó.

— Teodora, tu café — dijo él entonces.

Ella se guardó el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y tomó su gasnate rápidamente. Regresó al mostrador y tomó su bebida, pero se demoró en el mismo lugar. Volvió a mirarlo como si lo estuviera evaluando mientras jugueteaba con el removedor del café.

— Oye, — dijo finalmente — y ya que voy a estar viniendo seguido, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

— Um, Leo — respondió suprimiendo el impulso de rascarse la nuca, sintiéndose extrañamente tímido bajo su mirada que parecía ser magenta, sin duda debido a algún efecto de la luz y al color rosa mexicano de su vestido.

Teodora le dio un sorbo al café y se relamió los labios. Parecía satisfecha. Si era con el café o con su escrutinio, no estaba seguro.

— Te veo mañana, Leo — dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dejando detrás de sí la fragancia de su perfume, seguramente carísimo de París, cuando se le desprendió de los largos rulos al girar.

Leo la miró un momento, medio embobado, cuando Nando lo sacó de su estupor con su clásica voz burlona.

— Uuuuuuuuuyyy, ¡el chisguete tiene novia! — y estalló en cancioncitas tontas y carcajadas.

Leo le frunció el ceño y bufó.

— Mejor ya cállate y ayúdame a acomodar las conchas, — rezongó.

Pero esperó de verdad que Teodora volviera al día siguiente.


	2. FrappéDeVerano

La verdad es que no me pude resistir y decidí hacerle otro capítulo. Más bien, lo había hecho hace ya varios meses, pero como en general no hay mucho fandom, no me había animado a subirlo.

Pero recientemente un blog en Tumblr me recordó este fic y bueno, aquí está.

* * *

Teodora paseó la mirada por la panadería disimuladamente mientras le preparaban su café y luego la dirigió hacia la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, pero ésta permaneció cerrada con saña. Chasqueó la lengua y deseó no haberse levantado tan temprano. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que a) el plan no le saliera y b) buscar a alguien antes de que éste la buscara a ella. O sea, la verdad, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

— Un frappuchino latte con café de Chiapas y leche deslactosada light para Teodora — dijo la chica que era más puberta que adolecente detrás de la caja registradora, haciendo que Teodora regresara la vista a su interlocutora.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó, luego regresó en sí misma. — Ah, sí. Gracias, — dijo dándole un billete. — Quédate con el cambio.

La niña miró el billete, al que le sobraba prácticamente la mitad y luego a la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Sonrió con picardía al percatarse que había devuelto los ojos a la puerta de la cocina, completamente distraída que incluso había pasado por alto que la había llamado por su nombre sin que ella se lo mencionara antes.

— Leo no está, — dijo entonces con toda la seguridad del mundo en la voz, confiada en que eso era lo que buscaba.

Cuando Teodora le devolvió la mirada con un respingo, se rió. La había cachado en la movida.

— No me diste tu nombre pa' que te lo pusiera en el vaso, pero eres Teodora, ¿apoco no? Yo soy Kika, y soy prima del tilico de Leo, —explicó. — Mi mamá creyó que sería una grandiosísima idea mandarme pa'cá con mi hermano Beto pa' pasar las vacaciones pero pos como al cara de charal de Nando lo castigaron por despistado, pos adivina a quién pusieron a trabajar.

Teodora pareció regresar en sí en ese momento.

— A ver, espera, espera. ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre, dices? — ahora sí le estaba prestando toda su atención.

— Uf, pos es que San Juanito estaba dale y dale con que no quería y no quería ir por la harina que se le olvidó resurtir al Chisguete, y yo sabía que'ra por ti, — dijo con una sonrisa picarona. — Por eso no está, pero si lo esperas no creo que se tarde mucho. Salió hecho la mocha pa' regresarse rápido.

Teodora parpadeó. Suponiendo que San Juanito era Leo y el Chisquete era Nando… eso sólo la dejaba con una sola duda.

— O sea que me estás diciendo que… ¿Leo habla de mí? — preguntó contrariada, ignorando a propósito la información de que no se tardaba.

— ¡Uuuuy, sí! Y una vez que empieza no lo callas. Nando le tira un chorro de carro, y ahora que está aquí Beto, el pobre San Juanito no haya un respiro. Orita que llegue vas a ver la cara que pone cuando le diga que ya conocí por fin a su princesita fantasma, — concluyó con una risa.

Teodora arqueó una ceja ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Princesita fantasma? ¿Te refieres a mí?

— ¡A ti merita! ¿O apoco hay otra señorita pelirroja ricachona rete bonita que traiga a mi primo de un ala por aquí? Es que como no te conocía pero siempre estabas presente con todo lo que Leo habla de ti, ¡nombre! Hasta parecías fantasma.

Teodora se tomó un momento para procesar todo lo que había dicho.

Claro que ella sabía que era bonita, se lo decían muchas personas continuamente, y nunca fallaba en atraer la atención de todos al entrar a la habitación. Sin embargo, la honestidad e inocencia de Kika al exclamarlo como si nada, la dejó con las mejillas ruborizadas.

— ¿Le gusto a Leo? — preguntó estúpidamente, más para sí misma que para Kika. Teodora sabía que le gustaba a muchos niños, y desde luego, sospechaba que no le era indiferente a cierto barista. A pesar de ello, su corazón había hecho una voltereta emocionado con la confirmación que le había dado su prima.

— ¡Mmmmmmmta, no! Lo traes cacheteando la banqueta, — confesó Kika. Luego la ojeó con un brillo astuto en la mirada. — Y no es el único, si no soy tonta. — Se rió. — Mira que levantarse tan temprano en vacaciones nomás por un café me huele a segundas intenciones. Y hasta te ajuariaste y perfumaste rete bonita.

Teodora se irguió muy digna, con la cara todavía más roja y casi, casi ofendida.

— Tengo clases de inglés por la mañana — mintió descaradamente la excusa que se había ideado desde que iniciaron las vacaciones.

Kika se divirtió con el tono defensivo de su voz y volvió a reírse.

— Nooooo, si no me quieras picar los ojos. Hoy no es sábado.

Teodora no supo que contestar a eso por un momento. Antes de que pudiera reponerse, Kika continuó.

— ¡Que te digo que no soy tonta!, — insistió. — Y si te estoy diciendo que lo traes cacheteando la banqueta, es para que ya se junten de una vez, que si se los dejo a ustedes, ¡Nooo, aquí me voy a hacer abuela!

Teodora decidió que ya se había quedado mucho tiempo callada.

— O sea, a ver, _no_, — dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás con un gesto de la cabeza. — Digo, no me malinterpretes, tu primo no es que esté feo, pero, o sea, no es mi tipo. Quiero decir, sí está guapito y es un amor de persona, obvio, pero o sea, el café que prepara está mucho mejor que el de sus ojos, ¿me entiendes?

Kika le dirigió una mirada significativa cargada de divertida insinuación. "¿Sus ojos?", pareció preguntar. Teodora se retractó de inmediato. Trompeteó un gesto de escepticismo y rápidamente añadió.

— Sí son cafés, ¿no? No es como si le hubiera puesto atención.

Kika estalló en risas.

— Pero… hipotéticamente, — continuó Teodora como quien no quiere la cosa recargándose en el mostrador para adoptar un aire de confidencialidad. — Si te quisiera preguntar, no sé, así como que… datos que yo pudiera usar para molestar a Leo… ¿sí me dices, no?

Kika se recargó también en el mostrador y la miró imitando su tono de confidencia.

— Eso depende de qué quieras saber y cuánto estés dispuesta a pagar por conocer los más oscuros secretos de mi familia.

En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió por fin, revelando al susodicho que al ver a ambas chicas en tan ominoso ambiente, puso cara de espanto.

— ¡Kika! ¿Qué le estás diciendo a Teodora? — preguntó, a sabiendas de que su prima no tenía ni filtro ni sentido común y cuando soltaba la lengua, soltaba la lengua.

— No pos nada, aquí nomás le dije que ya por fin la conocí y ya iba a dejar de ser la princesita fantasma.

Leo se puso pálido, y luego colorado, asumiendo correctamente toda la sopa que de seguro Kika ya había soltado.

— ¡Kika! — exclamó Leo en un aliento, y Teodora no pudo más que encontrar divertidísima la situación.

— Bueno, pues ya que mi trabajo aquí está hecho, ya me voy que no quiero quedarme para ser mal tercio.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y antes de atravesarla, se volteó con el par.

— ¡De nada, par de tórtolos despistados!

Y con eso, se fue, no sin antes susurrarle a Leo al oído cuando lo pasó.

"¡Ándale, menso!"

Él se giró entonces con Teodora, que seguía recargada en el mostrador, ahora con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus perfectamente pintados labios rosas. Le dio un sorbo a su ya tibio café y volviendo a echarse el cabello fuera de la cara con ese gesto que sabía que le daba un aire coqueto sin ser descarada, lo miró con intención.

Leo tragó pesado.

— Así que, ¿de un ala, eh?

Leo suspiró, tragándose la vergüenza. Se acercó al mostrador y rascándose la nuca, decidió que después de la tragedia con Kika, ya no tenía nada que perder.

— Uh, ¿tienes planes para las vacaciones? — preguntó con la timidez combatiendo con la valentía en la voz.

— No. Todavía no, — dijo Teodora, instándolo a continuar.

— ¿T-te gustaría…? Uh, ¿te gustaría…? — intentó, pero con cada palabra se iba poniendo más rojo y tenía la mirada clavada en la caja registradora como si ésta le pudiera dar las respuestas que necesitaba. — ¿Q-que si te gustaría…?

Entonces calló y Teodora terminó por rendirse. Le puso un dedo en los labios, y cuando Leo levantó la vista sorprendido, completó.

— Sí, Leo. Me gustaría, — aseguró. — Idea algo para mañana, ¿sale?

Se preparó para marcharse y tomó su café.

— Dile a tu prima que me guarde el secretito, ¿okey? —se tocó con el mismo dedo sus propios labios al decir aquello y luego le guiñó un ojo. — ¡Chao!

Con ello, salió por la puerta, volviendo a dejar tras de sí el aroma a perfume francés. Leo, como siempre, la miró marcharse con cara de añoranza.

— ¿Quieres un platito, San Juanito? ¡Para la baba! — dijo entonces una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

Leo dio un respingo.

— ¡Kika!

Su prima se rió y se devolvió a la cocina.

— ¡Ooooooooh, pos si yo que te ayudé! — la alcanzó a escuchar Leo desde la registradora. No tuvo tiempo de seguir rezongando porque en ese momento entró otro cliente. Pero para sus adentros, Leo sabía que sí le debía una a Kika.

Ya pensaría cómo pagarle. Después de pensar en una cita capaz de sorprender a Teodora, claro.


End file.
